Try a little tenderness
by Drei-Sterne
Summary: TH   Deux gars un peu perdus, marqués par la vie, qui n'ont plus de réelle raison d'avancer. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils débarquent l'un dans la vie de l'autre, et que le soleil repointe le bout de son nez.


J'ai soufflé, longuement. J'étais là, contre mon comptoir, un torchon usé entre les mains. Accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'ai regardé mon café, un diner typiquement américain, un rêve de gosse. Que j'ai réalisé. Quel con. J'avais des dettes à ne plus savoir compter, j'étais seul au service faute de moyens. J'assumais, comme dirait l'autre. Je l'aimais ce café, croyez pas, mais je n'avais plus la naïveté et l'innocence. J'aurais tout donné pour retrouver ça. J'étais là depuis 7 heures, il était 23 heures. Il ne restait que deux clients, les habitués, ceux qui avaient des ardoises et qui venaient tous les soirs pour oublier. Un peu. J'étais timide, je détestais et craignais les embrouilles. Alors, s'ils voulaient faire les morts sur mon comptoir jusqu'à minuit passé, je ne les en empêchais pas. Je restais à côté d'eux, mon torchon contre mon cœur qui battait trop fort et mes yeux parcourant la salle à la recherche d'événements passés. Je savais que je manquais des trucs, tous les jours. Des mains qui se frôlent, des regards qui se cherchent, des pieds qui se baladent, des tons qui montent juste assez pour s'imposer, des fous rires, des pleurs. Tout. La vie, quoi. Les sentiments et tout l'bazar, les émotions et le piment. Pendant que je calculais en servant. Si on m'avait prévenu, j'aurais posé le stylo, l'aurais fait glissé jusqu'à l'agent immobilier, l'aurais remercié, et me serais barré. Aurais attendu pour le réaliser. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était profiter.

Quand je commençais à voir flou et que mes yeux revenaient trop souvent frôler la grande horloge blanche au dessus de la porte, j'amorçais la descente de mes deux épaves. Je glissais un carré blanc indiquant ce qu'ils me devaient pour ce soir là sous leur nez. J'attendais un peu. Faisais comme si je n'avais pas déjà tout fait et frottais sur une tache inexistante. Pour ne pas les voir, ouvrir les yeux, attraper difficilement la note, déchiffrer, souffler, retomber. J'essayais de me donner une certaine contenance, de justifier. J'avais peur, j'étais gêné, j'aurais voulu disparaître. Quelle merde. Quand j'entendais des grognements et du papier froissé, ma main se crispait sur le torchon, juste un instant. Je me redressais, bombais le torse pour faire comme si, et allais vers eux. Je souriais comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à foutre. Ils me parlaient, marmonnaient, je comprenais rien et je sentais mes jambes défaillir. Mes yeux partaient dans tous les sens. « Qu… quoi ? ». Ils soufflaient, l'un après l'autre. « Hm… gnfff… Sur mon compte ». Mes mains commençaient alors à s'agiter, je prenais vivement les deux papiers et allais les agrafer avec les autres sur le panneau en bois. Je parlais vite et même moi ça m'énervait. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu leur dire que non, merde hein, faudrait me payer maintenant, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des dettes à payer moi, et sans ça vous vous les mettez là ou je pense vos beuveries quotidiennes. Je le sais que la vie est une chienne, mais allez, les gars, j'y suis pour rien moi. J'aurais pu, j'aurais du. Mais j'avais pas le courage, pas le cran, pas les couilles. Je soufflais après un instant, me retournais vers eux et tendais la main. Ils l'attrapaient mollement, se forçaient à me dire au revoir. Je les aidais à se lever, je les mettais dehors sans que ça en ait l'air. Je les regardais tituber ensemble jusqu'au coin de la rue où ils se séparaient sans un mot. Quand les silhouettes étaient devenues trop petites et que mes yeux brûlaient à force de les fixer, je les fermais violemment et rentrais à l'intérieur. Pour tout éteindre, pour fermer, pour rentrer chez moi et dormir.

Ce soir-là aurait du être un soir comme tous les autres. Mais la vie, vous savez. On était en hiver, j'avais enfilé mon écharpe et mon immense bonnet qui recouvrait des dreads locks qui hurlaient qu'on en prenne soin. J'étais emmitouflé comme dans un cocon. Je suis sorti, comme d'habitude, j'ai fermé la porte. Je sortais la clé de ma poche, quand j'ai entendu des pas se rapprocher et quelqu'un parler fort. J'ai froncé les sourcils, mon cœur s'est accéléré. Pas d'embrouilles, s'il vous plait, pas d'embrouilles, pas d'embrouilles, pas d'emb… Une main s'est posée sur mon épaule. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration saccadée par l'effort. Sentir son parfum. J'ai fermé un instant les yeux.

- Attendez…

Mon cœur a loupé un battement. Je ne bougeais pas, j'étais paralysé, j'avais l'air con et j'en étais conscient. Sa voix m'a transpercé de part en part et raisonnait dans ma tête. Il a resserré ses doigts, il tremblait. J'me suis hurlé de me ressaisir, que j'allais pas nous laisser se transir de froid quand même, t'es pas si con, si ? J'ai ouvert la porte d'un coup sec. On s'est engouffrés à l'intérieur comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Parce que nos vies en dépendaient. Mais on n'aurait pu encore le dire.

Je ne l'avais pas encore regardé, trop occupé à préparer ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. J'ai enlevé mon blouson, mon écharpe, mon bonnet. J'ai laissé tomber mon cocon. J'ai inspiré profondément et j'me suis retourné. J'me suis mordu les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Je l'ai détaillé, vite. Il était là, devant moi, son bonnet plein de neige, des mèches noires lui retombant sur le visage, ses lèvres bleutées par le froid, ses doigts emmêlés et tremblants. Ses yeux maquillés humides et ses joues luisantes de larmes. Je me suis précipité vers lui, il s'est laissé faire. J'ai enlevé ses habits mouillés, doucement. Mes yeux écarquillés, mes mains tremblantes, je ne me reconnaissais plus et j'aimais ça. Bordel. Je l'ai assis sur un tabouret devant le comptoir et lui ai dit d'attendre. Je l'ai enroulé dans tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Tablier, nappe, protection pour sièges. Je savais qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur. J'ai frotté doucement son dos, me mordant les lèvres. J'en aurais presque pleuré. C'est con, pas vrai ? je sais bien, oui. Il m'a sourit, faiblement. Les larmes ne s'étaient pas arrêtées et j'me suis senti bête. Je lui ai dit d'attendre, et j'ai foncé à la cuisine. J'ai rebranché les machines, lui ai fait un chocolat brulant. Il l'a bu d'une traite, laissant des petites traces marrons aux coins de sa bouche. J'ai sourit, suis reparti. J'ai ouvert la grande cloche de verre, ai découpé une grosse part de gâteau, suis revenu. Je me suis arrêté, au bout du comptoir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, la bouche ouverte. Mon cœur s'emballait et mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à donner d'ordre. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, bien mal, pourquoi et comment, est-ce que, peut-être, enfin, tu sais toi ? non, non, on sait pas, on peut pas. C'est pas toi qui décide alors tais-toi. On s'en fout, laisse-toi faire. Chut, regarde. Alors j'ai continué de regarder. De le regarder. Sa tête reposant sur le comptoir, sa bouche entrouverte, la respiration calme et régulière. Il semblait comme apaisé et pour rien au monde je n'aurais brisé ce moment. J'ai déposé l'assiette à côté de lui, comme si ça avait été une bombe, et je me suis assis en face de lui. J'ai attendu. Toute notion de sommeil ou de travail m'était inconnue à ce moment. J'ai détaillé mon café, j'ai détaillé la rue, je l'ai détaillé lui. Je me suis senti heureux, bête, niais. Je n'ai pas regardé l'horloge une seule fois. La transpiration a commencé à perler sur son front et je crois que c'est ce qui l'a réveillé. Il a bougé, a plaqué sa main sur son visage. A levé la tête. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de me recomposer un air normal. M'a regardé. J'ai sourit, j'ai senti mon visage brûler. Il s'est redressé, a vu le gâteau. Il m'a interrogé du regard et j'ai apporté précipitamment une cuillère. On ne parlait pas mais ça n'était pas gênant. Il a sorti des clés de sa poche, et tout en mangeant, il les a fait tourner inlassablement dans sa main. Il ne regardait qu'elles et j'étais fasciné. Son visage était dur, concentré, comme si ces clés avaient la réponse à sa question silencieuse. Quand il a eu fini, il a relevé son visage vers moi. Il m'a sourit. Il avait l'air triste et je me serais damné pour ne plus jamais le voir comme ça.

- Merci.

- Non, non ! C'est… De rien.

Mes doigts s'entortillaient, je bégayais. Bordel.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Combien est-ce que… Il pointait son assiette du doigt.

- Oh non, non ! C'est cadeau c'est… enfin c'est bon quoi.

Il a baissé la tête et a sourit. Il s'est levé, a récupéré ses affaires sur le radiateur. S'est rhabillé, et je sentais mon cœur s'effeuiller petit à petit. Il a ouvert la porte, m'a regardé une dernière fois, et s'est enfuit sous la neige. J'suis resté là, comme un con, planté au milieu de mon café, mes yeux encore brillants. J'ai secoué la tête, ai mis 5 bonnes minutes avant de réaliser. Ca n'était pas un rêve, hein ? non, non. J'ai tapé du poing sur le comptoir. Je m'étais encore fait avoir, c'est ça ? Quel con ! J'ai tout rangé, rageusement, et suis rentré chez moi en me promettant que plus jamais. C'est ça.

La journée du lendemain s'est passée comme d'habitude. Hormis le fait que je n'avais que trois heures de sommeil au compteur et que j'aurais baffé chacun des clients. Encore plus mes épaves. J'étais énervé, j'aurais voulu tout abandonner, les envoyer tous se faire foutre, refaire ma vie dans mon coin. Qu'on me foutte la paix, qu'on remarque que j'ai peur, que j'veux pas. J'ai soufflé, ai glissé les notes à 22 heures. J'suis resté un moment à l'intérieur, tout seul. J'aurais voulu retrouver le début, les rêves, j'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi tout ça, me dire que ça valait le coup et que j'ai bien fait. J'aurais voulu. Mais tout ce dont j'étais capable, c'était pleurer et dormir. J'me suis décidé à partir, quand la clochette au dessus de la porte a retentit. J'ai levé les yeux, surpris. Ma respiration s'est coupée un instant. Merde.

Il s'est avancé, timidement. S'est assis gracieusement sur un tabouret. Et moi je n'avais toujours pas bougé. J'étais bloqué. Je devais faire quoi là, putain ? Y'a pas un mode d'emploi, n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider ? Non ?

- Bonjour…

Sa voix était hésitante, et j'ai compris que je l'effrayais à rester dans mon coin, mes yeux braqués sur lui et mon cœur battant tellement fort qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'me suis ressaisit. J'hésitais entre être poli et lui demander s'il croyait sincèrement qu'il y avait marqué « ducon » en rouge vif sur mon front, mais j'étais absolument incapable de tenter la deuxième solution.

- Bonjour, euh… j'vous sers quelque chose ?

Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, j'avais pas envie d'utiliser la deuxième solution. Il m'a sourit, je pense qu'il était plus ou moins rassuré. Il voulait « comme hier » et j'ai comme reçu une décharge. Je suis parti préparer ça sans me faire prier, m'ordonnant mentalement de me calmer. J'ai tout déposé devant lui, il m'a remercié en chuchotant. Je suis resté en face de lui, j'ai attendu, encore, mais je m'en foutais royalement. La Terre pouvait être en train de brûler que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. Je mettais de côté les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête et laissais mon cœur gonfler et mon ventre se tordre agréablement. Il a repoussé son assiette. Il a observé un instant les clés posées devant lui et m'a regardé.

- Est-ce que je peux rester un peu ?

J'ai hoché la tête, un peu trop vivement. Je me suis assis plus confortablement sur le plan de travail en face de lui. On est restés silencieux un moment, on attendait, je sais pas quoi, le bon moment, l'instant i, j'en sais rien. On attendait et on était bien.

- Pardon si c'est trop indiscret mais… J'peux vous demander quel est votre prénom ?

Mon cœur s'est emballé. Je me suis préparé, me suis dit qu'il fallait pas louper ça, que c'est ta chance, mon gars, c'est maintenant que tout change.

- Tom… On peut se tutoyer si tu… vous… enfin voulez quoi.

Il a retenu un petit rire et j'ai sourit. J'aimais ça, bordel, j'aimais tellement ça.

- D'accord. Bill. Je l'ai regardé sans trop comprendre. Mon prénom, c'est Bill.

- Ah ! Je… oui, bien sûr, pardon.

On s'est tu à nouveau et je crois qu'on reprenait nos souffles. C'était beaucoup, énormément. Il a baissé la tête et s'est remis à triturer les clés. J'ai vu le masque de tristesse repeindre son visage. Ma gorge s'est serrée. J'ai pris sur moi, je voulais, vraiment.

- C'est quoi, ces clés ?

Il m'a regardé et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme connerie. Il a soupiré longuement.

- C'est celles de mon appartement.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et j'ai hésité. Mais son regard, son visage tordu par la douleur… j'pouvais pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous… tu les regarde comme ça ?

Il m'a détaillé pendant quelques secondes. J'ai laissé faire. Il essayait de savoir s'il pouvait, s'il n'y avait pas de danger. Je me suis concentré et j'ai attendu.

- Hier, quand je suis arrivé… je venais de surprendre mon copain avec un autre. Dans mon lit. Dans cet appartement. Je suis allé chercher mes affaires ce matin.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Me suis forcé à ne pas m'énerver. Pour lui. Je suis descendu du plan de travail, maladroitement. J'ai avancé doucement. J'ai attendu un peu, et ai tendu ma main. Il m'a regardé faire, n'a rien dit. J'ai pris les clés. Je les ai posées sur une étagère, entre le whisky et la vodka. Il a compris qu'elles resteraient là jusqu'à ce qu'il me les redemande. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pardonne et aime à nouveau. Il m'a sourit et mon cœur s'est serré. J'ai pris un tabouret et me suis assis en face de lui, du même côté du comptoir. De l'autre côté, le même que le sien. Vous pouvez pas savoir l'effort que ça m'a demandé.

Il a regardé autour de lui.

- Je trouve cet endroit magnifique. Il a sourit, j'ai rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Merci… j'ai balbutié.

- Est-ce que tu en es propriétaire ?

- J'essaye. J'ai sourit.

- Pourquoi un café ?

Je l'ai regardé. J'ai cherché mes mots pendant qu'il avait ses yeux encrés dans les miens. Bordel.

- J'en sais rien. J'aime ça. J'ai toujours su que je ferais ce métier plus tard. Le comptoir, les banquettes, la panoplie de boissons et gourmandises, la clochette au dessus de la porte, le juke box. L'odeur de café chaud et de crumble aux pommes. C'est chez moi.

Il me regardait toujours et je savais plus où me mettre. Depuis quand tu te dévoiles comme ça ? Fous-moi la paix, j'veux vivre aussi.

On a parlé du café, de son histoire, par conséquent de la mienne un peu, pendant longtemps. Puis il s'est levé, a pris son manteau, m'a regardé une dernière fois et est parti. Il avait laissé un billet sur le comptoir sans que je m'en rende compte. Mon cœur a dansé la java et j'aurais voulu crier au monde que, bordel, j'me sentais vivant.

La semaine a passé comme une flèche. Il est venu, tous les soirs. Quand il n'y avait plus personne pour voir, entendre, ou penser. Quand il n'y avait que nous et que le temps s'arrêtait. J'aimais de plus, je savais, mais je ne faisais que profiter. Il m'a raconté sa vie, son enfance à Paris, le conservatoire de danse et l'amour. J'ai raconté la mienne, ma peur chronique et mon innocence. On était de plus en plus à l'aise, on s'enchainait l'un à l'autre par un lien invisible et je ne savais pas si c'était bien ou non. J'osais l'appeler Bill malgré mes frissons à chaque fois que j'entendais ce prénom.

Un soir, il a pointé le juke box du doigt.

- Je ne l'ai jamais entendu…

- Les gens pensent qu'il ne sert qu'à décorer. Personne ne l'utilise. C'est dommage.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Il a froncé les sourcils. Il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers lui d'un pas déterminé. Il l'a regardé un moment, a lu chaque titre avec attention. Il a sourit, a enclenché et s'est retourné vivement vers moi. Il a pris une salière sur une table, l'a porté à sa bouche comme un micro et s'est mis à chanter « Satisfaction » en écho à Mike Jagger. Il avançait, les yeux pétillants, imitant une rock star en plein show. Il s'est mit à rire et je l'ai suivi. J'ai pris à mon tour une salière et on hurlait plus qu'autre chose en traversant de part en part le café. J'ai grimpé sur une table, les mains fermement accrochées à la salière, la tête en arrière, m'égosillant sous les rires de Bill devant moi. Il s'est mis à danser et à grimpé sur le comptoir. Tout tremblait sous nos pieds, nos gorges étaient douloureuses et nos joues humides par nos larmes à force de rire. On explosait et ça faisait du bien, tellement de bien. On a chacun sauté de nos perchoirs, on s'est mis à genoux et on a rejeté la tête en arrière quand la dernière note a retenti. On se tenait le ventre, on était à deux doigts de se rouler par terre.

Le juke box a émit un cliquetis. La chanson d'après s'est enclenché. Nos respirations se sont calmées et nos yeux se sont encrés les uns dans les autres. J'ai dégluti, me suis levé et ai pris sa main. Il s'est levé à son tour. Il s'est approché de moi et j'ai placé maladroitement ma main dans son dos. Je l'ai collé un peu plus à moi. Il a croisé ses mains dans mon cou. Je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien. On a dansé, doucement, se foutant du rythme de la chanson. Il a enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et respirait mon odeur. Je l'ai serré, fort, pour ne jamais le laisser partir. La chanson s'est arrêté, doucement. Il m'a regardé. Ses yeux brillaient et ma respiration s'est coupée. Il a avancé sa main, m'a caressé le visage. Les lèvres. J'ai embrassé sa main, tout en le regardant. Il m'a sourit, s'est approché.

- Tom…

Il a soufflé ça à quelques millimètres de ma bouche. J'ai scellé nos souffles, nos lèvres, il s'est un peu plus accroché à moi.

On s'est promis dans un baiser, on s'est aimé à ne plus pouvoir en respirer. On s'est appris l'amour, dans mon café. J'étais là, son T-shirt serré entre mes mains. Accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.


End file.
